De profundis
by Papaveri
Summary: Supone que es algo común, lo de lamerse las heridas el uno al otro, aunque de todas formas se acaban curando solas. Con las manos sobre los cortes de él, Ivan espera a que su corazón se comporte como el de todos los demás.


**Palabras: **569

**Notas: **Nombres humanos; Toris para Lituania e Ivan para Rusia. Menciones de abuso. El poema del inicio es de A Softer World.

**_Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz._  
**

* * *

**De profundis**

_we are terrible for_

_each other and, yes,_

_we are a disaster_

_but tell me your heart_

_doesn't race for a hurricane_

_or a burning building_

_i'd rather die terrified_

_than live forever_

Toris al moverse es manos temblorosas y agua que se arremolina alrededor de sus gemelos blancos en torbellinos turbios de color rojo diluido. A Ivan le gusta la forma redonda e inocua de sus tobillos, doce veces partidos y raspados siempre, porque es más segura y limpia que cualquier cosa que haya más allá de sus rodillas: sus ojos de monstruo y sus párpados de carbón, sus hombros manchados de moratones que se habrán ido al día siguiente y sus clavículas surcadas de cortes, su espalda rota y ah, cualquier cosa que haya entre sus piernas, por debajo del surco tierno de su ombligo; sus ojos, sobre todo sus ojos. Así pues, Toris se gira, en silencio, e Ivan limpia la herida sangrante de su omóplato izquierdo.

–Luego miramos ese brazo, ¿sí? –dice –. Así que no te muevas mucho o te dolerá más.

Casi puede adivinar el crujido delicado por debajo de la piel fría de Toris, que está hecho de tazas rotas de té. Le gustaría cubrirle esas marcas (las que se ha hecho en casa, las de fuera) con besos lentos, con la camisa empapada de lágrimas y de confianza. Que le dijese que no pasa nada, que le perdona.

Toris ahora está de espaldas y en silencio, la sangre deshecha en el agua que apenas le cubre las piernas del mismo color que sus mejillas, y consigue sacarle un sonido solo cuando frota una herida con fuerza (demasiado agudo, repentino, como siempre, aunque más natural que las otras veces; le recuerda a las sonrisas nerviosas y a las palabras dulzonas que han quedado después de que se fuesen las miradas cortantes y las manos rápidas, levantadas por un instante). Cuando el corte se cierra bajo sus manos, Ivan recuerda qué es Toris y qué es él mismo, y que esos pinchazos de insecto venenoso en el estómago deberían ser menos intensos, y se olvida de pedirle perdón por la quemazón de antes. Es todo mecánico y cómodo, Ivan se lo ha aprendido: cierto descontrol, piel abierta, agua sobre heridas nuevas y Toris respirando por la boca; el silencio, el silencio, el silencio. Toris nunca contesta a sus frases a menos que las convierta en preguntas y siempre está de acuerdo con él, y cuando le venda el brazo tiene los ojos fijos en otro sitio que Ivan intenta descubrir con cierta inocencia.

Así está bien, que no lo mire. Su piel se cose y sus huesos se sueldan, sus párpados blanquean y su voz vuelve a enderezarse (restaurando, con el tiempo, los ecos cálidos del país de las maravillas de sus entrañas), pero sus ojos siempre se quedan igual. Ivan no entiende cómo hay gente capaz de mirarlo directamente sin sentirse arder.

Toris es la cosa más bonita del mundo cuando duerme, con una mueca relajada, e Ivan puede oír cómo se reconstruyen sus escombros interiores si acerca el oído a su pecho, los músculos restaurándose al compás de su corazón. Quizá es porque a veces sueña con manos calientes sobre su frente y parece detenerse, y quizá su cuerpo no puede trabajar igual de bien con latidos descompasados, pero el suyo aún tiene que aprender a hacer esas cosas.

* * *

_El título significa "desde las profundidades" en latín._

_Este pairing es dificilísimo de escribir, creo que es por eso por lo que solo lo he releído una vez al terminarlo (no debería haberlo hecho, pero creo que es el único que hace que me entre la neura de estar haciendo las cosas muy, muy mal). No sé si volveré a escribir de ellos porque entre que es difícil y me da la impresión de sonar pedante... Y me temo que entre mis lectores habituales no es particularmente popular._

_Esto al final se ha convertido un poco en un fic-headcanon, además. Creo que al ser inmortales los personajes se curan más rápidamente que una persona normal, y que las cicatrices que se les quedan tienen algo de psicológico. _

_Aaah, espero que no se os haya hecho muy aburrido. De todas formas, estoy bastante orgullosa de algunas de las metáforas y comparaciones que he podido usar aquí. _

_¡Gracias por leer, como siempre! _


End file.
